


Angels in her hair

by AnaGP



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Boyd was the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole wide world.





	Angels in her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/gifts).



Boyd Swan was the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole damn world. He knew it, Grady knew it, Gordo knew it, Don knew it. Everyone in the whole camp knew it.

Lily had been a blessing. Arrived as if Heaven itself had sent her. Her first words to him were, "They say you pray for everyone. Nazis and Allies both. Will you pray for me too?" He hadn't known why she'd ask that of him, and couldn't explain why the question came at the moment when he was about to abandon his faith. It was a miracle.

He had nodded, dumbstruck, and asked if she would pray for him. "I've never prayed before," she said. "But I'll start, for you."

A month later he'd been almost sure he'd lost her. They had felt the Germans' rage and responded in kind. In the silence that followed, he'd been terrified, and unable to ask Lily if she was alright, unable to even breathe until her laughter came.

"Well done," Don had said.

"Best fucking job I ever had," Lily had answered, and Boyd had known. There was no going back. He was lost.

He kissed her for the first time no more than three hours later, tasting blood and tears. The sunlight in her hair made her look holy, he saw angels in between her locks and smiled. She held him and he gifted her his beliefs, his love, his faith. Lily took all his secrets, his pain and desperation, promising she would keep them safe, somewhere they couldn't tear him to pieces anymore.

Don didn't say anything when Boyd asked him to go with then to the chaplain. His commander stood by his side while Grady and Gordo stood by Lily. He couldn't stop smiling as he kissed her. The angels in her hair winked at him, and he cried tears of unbridled joy.

That night he pushed her against a wall, kissed her softly as he took off her dress. He murmured praises and promises before kissing the folds between her legs. His tongue moved softly, cautiously at first, just probing, twirling around her clit and making her hands clutch at his hair. He brought her legs over his shoulders and moved his tongue in and out, one finger on her clit until she was writhing and begging and crying for release. He gave it to her, again and again and again.

Carefully placing her legs down, he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. He kissed her breasts, taking her left nipple in his mouth and twirling his tongue, making her gasp. He did the same to her other breast and kissed her again, called her his miracle, his gift from God.

She was wet and he teased her with his fingers before slowly sliding in, waiting for her to feel accustomed to him. When she did, he began moving slowly, holding her hands in his and kissing her. He whispered how good she felt, how beautiful she was, how perfect.

It was a whine, but he heard it clear as day. "Daddy, please!" Her hands brought him closer, closer, as closer as they could. Boyd growled, kissing her harder, becoming possessive.

"You are my perfect girl, my perfect, perfect girl," he murmured, increasing his speed, gripping her hips as tight as he could. Held her as she rode the waves of her own pleasure before he began chasing his.

In the aftermath, he held her as she gasped, calling him her perfect man, her beloved, her daddy. Boyd pushed her back and made her his again, and again. She cried out his name, cried out and shook and held onto him as he pounded into her, all desire and desperation.

He held her close, as they slept. Looking up at the vast emptiness of the night sky, his fingers on her hair, toying with the angels he found there.

"My miracle," he whispered to no one, to everyone, to God and his angels. "My miracle."

 


End file.
